


Try out

by izicb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izicb/pseuds/izicb
Summary: Sometimes all we can expected is the unevitable unexpected.Clexa University to Adult Life AU where everyone are better then the rest of us. They are friendly, truthful, honest people (who I would love to be friend with).
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Pre-Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how are you? My name is izi, but you may pronouce "izzie" in your country. I am not a native ou even a speaker of english, but I’m trying to respect your language even me beeing an outsider. I really respect who write for and alowed to others read. I was a coward so far. Hope you like it. No, just hope you don’t hate it. If you do, please tell me and, if you could, be kind. Obrigada. Thanks.

\- I don’t do blind dates! - Lexa said for the second time, like she knew that Echo wasn’t listening.  
\- Come on, Lex! Just this time. I really really want to go out with this girl.  
\- I know that. And you know that I’m not into any kind of date, but blind dates are definitely the worst kind of them.  
\- I will do the dishes for the entire month.  
\- No.  
\- And your laundry.  
\- Still no.  
\- I will pay for your meals.  
\- Echo, just stop.  
\- One hour, Lex… - at this time, Echo did the only thing that Lexa couldn’t ignore - she begged.  
With a long breath, Lexa look to her friend. She knew that this girl, Octavia, was the ultimate crush for her best friend. And she knew that Echo was head over heels if she agreed with a double date. Without give herself one more second, afraid to change her mind, she nods.  
\- Really? - Echo hug her friend with such euphory that makes Lexa became a little more happy to attend to this blind-double date.  
\- Don’t make me regret already. - she tease, stepping away from the embrace.  
\- I love you. - Echo ignored and took a few more seconds to release Lexa.  
\- So… when are that terrible idea?

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

\- No way, Clarke! - Octavia raised her voice - Listen careful: You - are - not - going - with - us!  
\- Don’t be like this! I just want to see this gorgeous girl that your new girl pick up to Reyes!  
\- First things first. - Raven tease - Let me get the girl before I introduce my terrorist friend to her.  
\- Shut. - Clarke throw a pen in her face.  
\- Bitch! - Raven throw the pen back, but miss the spot.  
\- Reyes is right, Clarke, you are too much for a first. But don’t be sad, with the necessary time you could turn to a palatable second.  
\- You two are just terrible friends. Why you don’t make her bring another friend? I could go with you without all that shit.  
\- Come on - Octavia pick the hand of Clarke from the table - What is that about? You didn’t even like Broady’s.  
\- I…  
\- You…?  
\- You are right, I don’t know why I’m so catch about this double date.  
\- That’s because I got the hot girl and you will be here, with the cold.  
\- Not helping, Reyes. - Octavia nudge her friend.  
\- Just kidding. It’s your period, babe, you are in koala-mode.  
\- It’s not my… - Clarke stop herself and make the counting in her head - Oh.  
\- Yeah. - Rave and Octavia said together.  
\- You know that you could start with this, right?  
\- The two girls didn’t respond, just padding wich one with one hand of Clarke.  
\- Okay, I will just lay and watch something disgusting fluffy then.  
\- Good girl. - Octavia squeeze Clarke’s hand with a smile.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Blake:  
Hey beauty!  
You’re up to friday?

Azgeda:  
Wow, I was talking about it in this sec.  
Yeah, for sure! 

Blake:  
Woods give you a hard time? :p

Azgeda:  
Nah, she love me too much for that

Blake:  
Good. Beers on Broady’s?

Azgeda:  
Sounds good! 8 p.m.?

Blake:  
Perfect! See ya then

Azgeda:  
See ;)

Blake:  
;)


	2. Leaving for the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all we can expected is the unevitable unexpected.
> 
> Clexa University to Adult Life AU where everyone are better then the rest of us. They are friendly, truthful, honest people (who I would love to be friend with).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are you today?  
> Thanks for reading the first chapter and specially to take your time to coment, it maked me very happy and more confident. Here are the second, a little bit longer.  
> Hope you like it!

\- So… we need some rules about tonight. - Lexa said when Echo entered their apartment.  
\- Good afternoon to you too, jerk.  
\- Good. We need some rules about tonight - she repeats herself.  
\- What kind of rules?  
\- I agreed to be there for one hour, it’s all I could handle.  
\- Okay.  
\- And I don’t want to go to any place too far. I have practice tomorrow morning.  
\- We are going to Broady’s, don’t worry.  
\- And…  
\- Come on! How many rules did you pick? - Echo cut her off - It’s just a few beers with friends in a friday night.  
\- It’s not just that. I know you, Echo Azgeda, you will drink your ass out and forget the time and everything else, specially if Blake would be there.  
\- I promise you I won’t forget.  
\- Good. So…  
\- Come on, Lex…!  
\- The last one. If this friend of her give me any kind of disgust, I will let you down.  
\- She won’t.  
\- You can’t possibly know that.  
\- In fact, I do can. Raven thinks that you are gorgeous and that is why I agree with this double date.  
\- Blake told you this?  
\- Yep.  
\- You know? You can’t trust a girl who sold her friend like that.  
\- Come on, Octavia and Raven are best friends for years. If she told me that, that’s because Raven don’t care that you know it. Or even, she wants that you know it.  
\- What did you tell her?  
\- About…?  
\- I don’t even know this Raven girl. Sure, we saw each other a few times along this past years, but I barely remember her.  
\- Well, she is a party-robotic nerd and you are a sporty-literature nerd. It’s kind of expected that your paths didn’t cross too much.  
\- Hum.  
\- Maybe it’s just the time for change this.  
\- Yeah, maybe. Can I see a picture of her, please?  
\- Look into your social medias, for god’s sake! She are all likes and kudos everywhere.  
Lexa didn’t answer, picking up her phone and looking for her old posts. A few moments later, she finds out what she was looking.  
\- Is that her? - she turn her phone to Echo.  
\- The brunette, yes.  
\- She is kind of beautiful.  
\- You can do better than this.  
\- Okay, she is beautiful. - Lexa turn back the phone to her, giving the picture more attention - She had really expressive eyes.  
\- And a gorgeous golden skin. - Echo pull herself to laid beside Lexa, giving her a better view from the other’s cell phone.  
\- A nice hair, too.  
\- And a stunning smile.  
\- Are you sure is Blake that you are seeking tonight? - Lexa provoke.  
\- Shut up, I can admire a beautiful woman.  
\- Yeah, yeah.. Well, Blake had her charm too.  
\- Don’t even think about!  
\- What? I’m just saying. - Lexa was grinning.  
\- I like you more when you aren’t an asshole. - Echo smack her friend’s arm.  
\- You like me anyway, Azgeda.  
\- But I like more when you don’t try to overstep my game.  
\- I’m not, because you don’t have a game.  
\- Said the girl who don’t date in… like, forever.  
\- That is low even for you.  
\- And you love me regardless, Woods.  
\- You wish, jerk.  
\- Indeed.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

\- How do I look? - Raven flip around herself.  
\- Wow! - Clarke get up from the couch to give herself a better view - Very, very hot. Poor secret girl, she has no chance.  
\- Thank you, but she doesn’t have any chance anyway.  
\- Cocky much! - Octavia yell from her room.  
\- It’s not cokyness if is true! - Raven yell back.  
Both friends laugh, knowing which one their own motive. Raven truly believing herself and Clarke knowing that was a long road to her friend from insecure teenager to self conscious woman. Raven had a accident when they was just about to start their senior year in high school and was left with fourteen months from physiotherapy, a scar on her hips and a constant pain - for long enough to be her new normal. Years later, the pain was just a ich, but a ich who daily remind her of the accident.  
\- We are going or not? I’m kind of wasting all that glory with Griffin. - Raven yell again, patting in the living room.  
\- It’s not my fault that you two don’t have to work your asses all day and get bored way to easy. - Octavia respond entering the living room with her shoes in her hands.  
\- I’m not bored, I’m ready. - Raven make a point - You are late.  
\- And eager? - Octavia had a mischievous grin in her face.  
\- Shut up you two.  
\- I don’t even said a word! - Clarke defend herself.  
\- Shut up your thinking then.  
\- Okay, I’m ready to go. - Octavia said giving herself a last look in the mirror on the wall - Shall we?  
\- Let’s get this party started!  
\- Are you sure you don’t want to trade this rocket from a much nicer company? - Clarke joke with Octavia.  
\- That just cross my mind, yes.  
\- Go to hell you two. Blake, come on, get your ass out here.  
The three friends mocking a little bit and Octavia and Raven left to their double date, living Clarke by herself in the apartment.  
\- Okay, let’s see what I can find in Netflix - she said to herself laying in the couch.


	3. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all we can expected is the unevitable unexpected.
> 
> Clexa University to Adult Life AU where everyone are better then the rest of us. They are friendly, truthful, honest people (who I would love to be friend with).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this, I'm glad that some people could enjoy a few minutes with it. Here are the third chapter, I hope that you like it!

\- Oh, shit. Why is this place closed? - Echo approach and read a paper attached to the door of Broady’s - “Closed in grieving”, shit.  
\- Let Blake and Reyes know before they get here. - Lexa said picking up her phone - Where now? Arkadia, The Lab, Shallow Valley...  
\- Shallow Valley it’s not too far.  
\- Works for me.  
\- Let’s see with them, wait a minute.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Azgeda:  
Hey beauty! We’re in Broady’s but it’s closed.  
Shallow Valley it’s good for you?

Blake:  
Closed? That’s weird!  
Shallow Valley is good for us, we’re getting there in five.

Azgeda:  
Yeah, that’s a first.  
Alright, see you there.

Blake:  
See ;)

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

\- Okay, they are going to Shallow Valley, let’s go.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Raven and Octavia arrived to the bar shortly after eight, but it was already full of people. With some luck, they grab a table in the backyard, far enough to the stage to listen to the music without having to shout to talk. It was a big table for six, but was the only one available, so they just sit and wait for their dates. Minutes later, Echo and Lexa arrived.  
\- Hey beauty! - Octavia said as soon as she saw them come in.  
\- Hi! - Echo respond with the biggest smile.  
They had a little chit chat about the change of plans, exchanged compliments and engage in a light conversation. Raven and Lexa, on the other hand, were more shy in each other’s presence. About ten minutes later, they go for a second round of beers and the conversation was turn to a robotic reality show that Echo and Raven watched. They are deeply in love with the show and try to convince Octavia and Lexa to watch too.  
\- I’m just saying, this girl has no taste to reality television. - Echo nudge Lexa for emphasis.  
\- I just don’t like television.  
\- Hear you, girl, me neither. Raven and Clarke would be in the form of the couch if not for me.  
\- That’s so not true! - Raven defend herself - You are a workoutholic, we have balance in our lives.  
\- Balance it’s not a word that I would use to describe you, Reyes.  
\- You prefer goddess, I know. - Raven wink to Octavia, making Echo and Lexa laugh.  
Echo and Raven find out familiarity in mocking her friends and another quarter of hour pass by them doing that and they had another one or two beers in the process. Lexa was starting to feel lightheaded and notice that Echo was too. They knowing each other for their entire lives, growing together in the same foster home, more like sisters than friends, without never saying that out loud. Lexa noted that Echo was happy, not just becoming high and then that she was way more happy chatting with Raven than with Octavia. Not that anybody there could tell, she just know her friend very well.  
Octavia had noted too. When Raven couldn’t stop herself for ramble about that show that Octavia knowed that she didn’t like that much, she understand where that night was going to end and laugh to herself.  
\- I’m gonna pick up more beers, anyone? - she said standing up.  
\- I’ll help you. - Echo offered.  
\- Don’t worry, I’m a pro. - she give her a cocky smile and go straight to the bar.  
Lexa was just watching their exchange and start to feel that Octavia was picking up the vibe too. Maybe this night wouldn’t end very well ou maybe would end oddly well.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Clarke was about to start a new episode from her humdrum comedy series when her phone vibrate with a new message from her newly friend from art class, Lincoln. He was a pretty nice guy and they bound right in the first class, chatting about their pieces for the semester exhibition or the toughthull teacher from the last one. 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Reaper:  
Hey! Are you busy? Just had an idea from class next monday and want to brainstorm

Griffin:  
I’m watching poor television, can’t say that’s busy lol

Reaper:  
God! Thank me, then  
Want to meet somewhere? 

Griffin:  
Sounds good! Give me 15 and we meet in the park

Reaper:  
Ok, see you there

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Clarke took a quick shower, put some comfy clothes, pick up her sketchbook and went to the park. Lincoln was already there, sitting in a bench, drawing with his head down, completely absorb in his thoughts.  
\- Hey there - Clarke announces her presence.  
\- Hey there - he close his sketchbook and give her his usual smile, before stand up and give her a one-side hug.  
Lincoln was a massive man, with a muscular build and tribal tattoos on his back, chest, and arms, but his heart was kind and his manners are soft.  
\- So, what’s is that idea? - Clarke sit down in the bench with Lincoln in her side.  
\- I was thinking about a memorial piece.  
\- Having dark thoughts, big guy?  
\- It’s kind the opposite. Hear me out.  
Lincoln explain his idea and even show her some doodles. About one hour later, they are going eat something in the most closer bar, chatting excitedly from the entire way.  
\- A tribute to the beauty, you say? - Lincoln hold on the door for her when they get to the bar - I’m guessing you just want to draw beautiful girls.  
\- That’s not a bad part of the idea, but it’s not my first motive.  
\- What’s your first motive then?  
\- Show the hidden beauty. People in her natural forms, not modeling.  
\- Like a stalker? - he messed with her.  
\- Like a secret admirer, with love and respect from the subject. You never drew a random person just because their form was too beautiful to not to?  
\- I can’t say that I do not…  
\- That’s my point.  
Lincoln was about to respond when got interrupted from what he was saying for a girl who embrace Clarke out of nowhere.  
\- Can’t keep yourself from peeping, creepy?  
\- Shut up, Reyes! Your date wasn’t in Broady’s?  
\- Yeah, change of plans. - she turns to Lincoln - Hi, big guy, I’m Raven, blondie’s best friend.  
\- Nice to meet you, Raven, I’m Lincoln.  
\- He is my friend from art class. - Clarke explain, knowing by the look in Raven eyes that her friend was about to jump to conclusions.  
\- Want to sit with us? We have a big table in the back.  
\- No, thank you, we are in the middle of a class project.  
\- Okay, then. See you guys later.


	4. Turning into a Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all we can expected is the unevitable unexpected.
> 
> Clexa University to Adult Life AU where everyone are better then the rest of us. They are friendly, truthful, honest people (who I would love to be friend with).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here comes the fourth chapter, we are probably in the middle of that history. Hope you enjoy!

\- So… - Raven said to Octavia prolonging the "o" when she saw that Lexa and Echo was talking to another girl and wasn't listening - Guess who is here with a new boy and don't want to sit with us?  
\- Clarke has a new boyfriend?  
\- Friend for the art class, but I'm guessing that's not the way the things will stay for long.  
\- He is handsome, then?  
\- For your taste, yes, I'm not into massive dudes like you two.  
\- Yeah, you're more into pretty chatty mystery girls.  
\- What's that suppose to mean?  
\- Oh, nothing… - Octavia had a mischevouls grin.  
\- What? - Raven insisted.  
\- Really? Right now I'm not sure If you are playing me or playing her - she nod in direction of the other woman in the table for emphasis.  
\- Not following, Blake.  
\- C'ommon! Really? You are all over Echo! - she whisper.  
\- What? - Raven respond way too loud, attracting the atention from the others.  
\- Everything is okay? - Lexa asks, noting the shock in Raven expression.  
\- Yeah, yeah, we just saw a friend who has no good sense in her entire body. - Octavia respond with the most fake smile, knowing that Raven will not contest.  
The four woman engage in a light conversation and their dinamics come back to the start of the evening, with Echo and Raven mocking her friends, but the second had shift to a more contain interaction. A few moments later, before to became too weird, Octavia drag her with her for more beers.  
\- Stop being like this!  
\- I don't know what are you talking about, Blake!  
\- Yes, you do, Reyes. You obviously like her and she obviously like you back.  
\- Shut up.  
\- Stop being such a baby! We aren't in high school anymore, no one needs to pretend to not have feelings.  
\- What in hell did you think it's going on here?  
\- Hypothetically speaking, if you had to choose, wh..  
\- She's your date, O. - Raven interrupt, not looking to her.  
\- She was my date before you two laid eyes on eachother.  
\- That's not true.  
\- Rae, you're just insecure because she isn't what do you expected for tonight…  
\- Hey gals! - Clarke approach her friends, feeling a little tipsy after take a few drinks with Lincoln. - Why so serious?  
\- Reyes are being a chicken.  
\- Blake are feeling gypsy.  
Both woman respond in the same time, making Clarke laugh. Ok, maybe she was more than a little tipsy.  
\- Right, and for us who wasn't here to see, what's going on?  
\- She has a crush on my date.  
\- See? I told you you should pick me for the double date thing. - Clarke make her point with a grin.  
The trio talk for a little long, waiting in the line for more beers. When they got to the bar, Lincoln approach them.  
\- Clarke, sorry but I have to go - he said leaning to be better heard.  
\- Something happen? - she respond with worry.  
\- Nothing bad. My sister lost her keys and locked herself out of the house. - he turn to said his goodbyes to Raven and the other girl with them. - Hi, I'm Lincoln.  
\- Octavia. Nice to meet you.  
\- Ok. See you tomorrow? - Clarke said, but Lincoln are oddly distracted. - Big guy?  
\- Yeah, sure. - he turn back to her - See you. Bye…  
\- That’s the guy you’re talking about early? - Octavia ask to Raven when Clarke got distracted talking to Lincoln.  
\- Yep. - she respond prolonging the p.  
\- He IS hot.  
\- Again, for your taste, sure.  
\- Again, you prefer serious girls.  
\- She wasn’t mystery?  
\- Oh, you’re listening then?  
\- Shut up.  
\- Same old same. - Octavia said with a funny grin, Raven just roll her eyes.  
\- I'm going to walk the big guy outside, come back in a minute.  
\- Sit with us, now? - Raven asks Clarke, enjoying the opportunity to ignore Octavia remark.  
\- That's not weird? I mean, you already steal O's girl.. - she said following Lincoln to outside of the bar.  
\- God, you two are the worst. - Raven talk more to herself, seeing Clarke leave - I just like to talk to her. And Lexa it's not a bad company either.  
\- Thank you, very much. - a voice respond behind them.  
The two women turn in the same time, glaring when they saw Lexa.  
\- I mean, I know she is kinda of awesome.  
\- I knew It! - Octavia respond with more animation that the others follow. - I knew that you are getting the vibe too.  
\- That's no vibe to get! - Raven protest.  
\- Oh, the vibe is all over the place here. But don't worry, she doesn't think you are glowing either.  
Octavia laugh, more to the expression in Raven's face.  
\- So .. both of them are clueless?  
\- Echo is just too stubborn to admit.  
\- God, they are soulmates.  
\- I'm right here! - Raven protests again.  
\- In fact, I don't wanna be a bad friend, but I have to go.  
Clarke come back after leaving Lincoln.  
\- What did I miss?  
\- This is Lexa, Echo’s friend. - Octavia make the presentations - And this is Clarke, my other roommate and best friend.  
\- Clarke? Like Griffin? You are in Art Class with Reaper?  
\- Yes…  
\- He said you’re an amazing artist.  
\- He is just being gentle, I’m sure.  
\- He is a softy, but I’m sure that’s not true.  
\- Don’t know the guy, but you are kinda of great. - Octavia defend.  
\- Don’t you know him? - Lexa was confused - Your brother are in the team with us too.  
\- Then I guess that in some point we will find each other in the same room, but right now I’m not sure that I know him.  
\- Dude, you’re just talking to him. - Raven snap her fingers in front of Octavia’s face.  
\- The barman? - the other respond, confused.  
\- No! Blondie’s good looking friend. Are you drunk?  
\- Oh! Do you mean Lincoln?  
\- Yes - Clarke intervind - Lincoln Reaper, athletic, poetic, artistic, or, my favorite, big guy.  
\- And my cousin, or so. We are not related by blood, but he is kinda of family to me and Echo too.  
\- Me too what? And… you aren’t leaving? - Echo appears beside Lexa.  
\- I am, just stop to say my goodbyes.  
\- You forgot your phone, spacehead. - Eco handed it to her, but didn't let go - Can we make you take a last beer with us?  
\- Oh, thanks. - she pick up the phone - Sorry, I have early pratice tomorrow.  
\- Ok, see you home.  
\- I’m going too - Octavia blurs - Maybe, just maybe, I had one beer too much.  
\- Yeah, yeah, sure. - Clarke gives a small tap in Octavia’s back. - Rae, you can stay, I let the drunk one to home in safety.  
\- I’m not that drunk, just sleepy.  
\- Hm. - Raven don’t bother in respond - Are you sure you can take her? - she asks turning to Clarke.  
\- Will be not my first. - Clarke pick Octavia’s arm - Come on, lighthead.  
\- See you home, be safe. - Raven hug her friends.  
\- See you. Bye, girls!  
Clarke leaves the bar with Octavia in one side and Lexa in another.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Woods:  
Hey! Just checking on you  
Blake give you too much trouble?

Griffin:  
Nah, I had a master in put Blake and Reyes drunk asses to bed by now

Woods:  
Yeah, you don’t seem to need help in that task

Griffin:  
I don’t. ;)  
Get to home safe?

Woods:  
Without any trouble too  
Need to sleep, however

Griffin:  
Feeling like O? ;D

Woods:  
I'm gonna deny that :x

Griffin:  
:DD  
Good night

Woods:  
Thanks, you too


	5. The End of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all we can expected is the unevitable unexpected.
> 
> Clexa University to Adult Life AU where everyone are better then the rest of us. They are friendly, truthful, honest people (who I would love to be friend with).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are you today?  
> Thanks for reading so far! Here are the chapter who I had most fun, besides the first one, to write.  
> Hope you like it!

\- Morning, sunshine! - Clarke said to Octavia in the moment her friend pointed in the kitchen. - Still drunk?  
\- Ha-ha. I’ve been way worst than yesterday, but I will not drink without eat again so soon, my stomach is killing me.  
\- Made you pancakes, are in the microwave.  
\- Reyes will get pancakes too? I bet that she is way more drunk than me when she got sleep.  
\- Yeah, maybe. We will have to wait until she got home to tell us.  
\- She is not home? Oh, I will love tease her on this.  
\- You’re not alone on that, ma friend.  
With the plate of pancakes and a glass of water, Octavia sited down in front of Clarke. \- What about you? Was a good night?  
\- Great, actually. Big guy help me thru my spinning process and I guess we have something good to work this semester.  
\- You really like him, hum?  
\- I do, he was very friendly and nice from the start.  
\- Hm.  
\- Hm what?  
\- Friendly and nice, Griffin? Nothing about incredible hot?  
\- That ship sail when we became friends and he open his heart to me.  
\- Gay?  
\- Not that I know. But he is taked, profundly and oddly in love with some girl from the team.  
\- Hm.  
\- Hm again? What?  
\- I kinda of, maybe, had a little crush on him yesterday.  
\- Sorry, O, I don't think your charm will win this.  
\- So bad?  
\- Do you remember he is a poet, right? I read some of his poems and the guy is very, very, very in love.  
\- Who is the girl?  
\- I don't know. I'm guessing she isn't avaliable, 'cause he never ask her out.  
\- Convenient… or, maybe, he doesn't want to talk to you about that.  
\- Believe me, we talk a lot about her and his feelings. He just doesn't think she will like him back and big guy is, like any other mortal - besides you -, afraid of rejection.  
\- I am only afraid that my friends don't know how awesome they are.  
\- What's hapenning here?  
\- One year, Clarke, and you still don't talk about it.  
\- Ten months, to be accurate. And don't worry, I'm talking about it.  
\- With him?  
\- Yes. He understand my broken heart and don't feel guilt about it like you and Rae. I'm okay, really.  
\- I don't feel guilt, I feel angry. And Rae too, she still feel angry about it.  
\- That's why I don't want to talk about Finn with you, guys. He was a jerk and don't deserve one second of any of our feelings.  
\- Yes, but you don't have to hide your feelings either.  
\- I'm not hidding, really. Last semester I talk to Margot too.  
\- WHAT? Where? Why?  
\- Yeah, we saw eachother in the library. She was very happy with Alice, they are planning a trip or something, and we talk a little.  
\- She asks you to forgive her to be a total bitch to you?  
\- She doesn't have to. And she was right in break up with me, I was a mess.  
\- She start to seeing Alice the next second! Why are you defending her?  
\- I wasn't in love with her and she could feel it. Alice, in the other hand, was totally in to get to know her and make her happy. I know that I let you guys kinda of hate her, but that's just beause I don't want to tell you the real reason for our break up.  
\- Finn?  
\- Not Finn. Maybe a little. I was just.. numb and don't believing and love at all. With Margot I was just up for sex and pratical talk. She wanted more, she wanted the epical fairytale love…  
\- Then, she meet Alice.  
\- Yes. I have to pick up a book for my paper and we are together, so we go to the the library. When they first met I see the way Alice look to her and could sware she lost her breath for a moment. And Margot too. She was blushing from something that Alice said about her glasses, I don't remember what, and we have the talk a few days later.  
\- You really don't care that she start dating someonelse so soon?  
\- I really don't care about that. But I care that I lost my fuck buddy, she was really good on that.  
\- Still numb and wanting just a fuck buddy?  
\- Are you offering, Blake?  
\- Idiot.  
\- Big guy thinks that I'm ready to love again, but I don't know. I don't care about Finn anymore, love or hate, but that's it, no feelings for no one.  
They hear the sound of keys on the outside of their apartment.  
\- You can always go out with me and steal my date. - she respond the second Raven enter their living room.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When their friends leave, Echo and Raven couldn’t denied the elephant in the room anymore.  
\- Wanna go back to the table? - Echo asks even then she know that probably someone has taken the empty table.  
\- Nah, is too big for two of us. - she look to the space - Maybe in the bench outside if you are in the mood of sit down.  
Echo doesn’t know why, but she think that thats was the most sexiest thing she ever heard and just nod, completely incapable of form words. "Am I drunk?" She thinks, following Raven to outside the bar.  
\- I’m kind of having trouble here and need your help.  
\- What is it?  
\- My friend and your friend are getting a vibe.  
\- A vibe? - in that moment, Echo was sure she wasn’t drunk at all - You see, Lex told me glowing and not vibe, but I’m suspected they are the same thing.  
\- That is… you…  
\- And you. Yes, are you okay with that?  
\- I am okay if you are too.  
\- Good. - Echo inclined herself in Raven's direction - Can I kiss you, now?  
\- No.  
\- What? - Echo abruptly straigth her spine.  
\- Just kidding. - Raven pulled her back and ghostly kiss her lips, in totally contradictory moves.  
Echo was oddly attracted to the woman barely touching her lips. Well, to be far, she was being attracted to Raven for hours. She doesn’t noted that, catch in the moment, she was pulling Raven for more and more closer and that’s what made her stop their half-kiss.  
\- Looks like you want more? - Raven whisper in Echo mouth.  
\- I can think in more, like, my tongue not being used to talk right now.  
\- And being used to what?  
\- Maybe kissing you?  
\- Why...  
Echo don’t let her finish and give her a properly kiss.  
\- I wasn’t kiss you sooner? - Raven played, completing the frase, and go back to the kiss.  
Echo was laughing, but that was just how happy she was. Okay, maybe a little drunk.  
A few kisses later, Raven find herself almost get in on top of Echo. Their legs are enterwind in the bench, their bodys are insanily close and their kiss are to wet to a public place. Echo doesn't look like to care about it, but Raven start to feel the closeness and kisses turning in on a turn on situation.  
\- I need to stop, - she said with no conviction on her words - sorry.  
\- Oh, okay. - Echo tried to recompose herself - Was something that I do?  
\- Totally. - she lean and kiss Echo one more time.  
\- Not following. - she mimic the gesture and kiss Raven again - And not complaining too.  
\- You want to stop?  
\- You said that you needed.  
\- And you don't?  
\- I could think in another need right now.  
\- Like what? - the alcohol was out of her system, she noted, because if a drop of beer was left over, she would ask Echo to come to her home.  
\- Like my bed?  
\- I'm pretty sure that's not you mean.  
\- Okay, then. - Echo put some distance between them and look directly in Raven eyes. - Being honest, it's not a need. You ask me if I want to stop and no, I don't. In fact, I want you very baddly, right now, but no alcohol in the world will make me disrespect your wants or needs.  
\- Oh, fuck. - Raven said before pulling Echo back to the closeness they are before and kiss her what she want and need. - Can we go to your place?  
\- Yes, please.  
The night was beautiful, with no clouds, and the moon and stars looked fake because was not possible to be so shinning in their natural way. But they are. Echo and Raven walk together, talking and kissing and stoping some times to get lost in their bubble. When they got to Echo's apartment, either of them are clueless about how they manage to got there.  
Echo was with the keys on the lock, but before they enter Raven press her body against the other back and kiss the back of her neck.  
\- You are too hot, I can't keep myself from touch you - she said in a low voice, almost looking like she was saying to herself, but her mouth was too close to Echo's ear to not be on purpose.


	6. Recho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all we can expected is the unevitable unexpected.
> 
> Clexa University to Adult Life AU where everyone are better then the rest of us. They are friendly, truthful, honest people (who I would love to be friend with).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm a little late (in my schedule for posting in this writing experiment. Did you noticed?), but here are the next one.  
> Hope you like it!

\- C'mere - Echo pulled her thru the now open door - Let's go inside before my sassy neighbor start to hear us.  
\- But we're being so quiet - Raven whispered in her ear, making a shiver run to Echo's spine.  
\- You're making me crazy and I'm starting to feel that's exactly your point.  
Raven looked to her for a few seconds, absorbing the image of the woman in front of her. They were beeing very affectionate and that's was new to Raven, usually more pratical and less sentimental. Even when she was with someone, she was used to always be the head in the relationship. But today, that's wasn't true. Feeling a kind of urge growing in her heart, Raven did what she thinked was the better way to disconnect from it and kissed Echo.  
Echo knew it, some way, that Raven wasn't in her confort place. Maybe because she was with a serious expression, almost zoning out, but silltill touching her, picking her hand in the way to the apartment, stealing kisses, curling her hair, whispering in her ears. Even when they got to the apartment, she wasn't staying a finger away and, yet, her mind looked like in another place. Then, she was kissing Echo and she started to feel that something was a little off. So they broke the last kiss.  
\- That's something wrong? - Echo asked.  
\- No, why? - Raven speaked, still close to her.  
\- You're a bit off…  
\- Just thinking.  
\- Wanna share?  
\- Not right now.   
\- You sure?  
\- It's very nice that you worry about, but I have other things to share with you in this moment. - Raven slided her palm in Echo’s face, from the forehead to the chin, in a childish gesture that totally contradicted her words. - Yet, can I have a glass of water?  
\- Sure, sorry. - Echo goed directly to the kitchen and when she came back with the water, Raven was sitting in the sofa. - Here.  
\- Thank you. - she picked up the glass and Echo sited besides her.  
Imeddiatly, Raven picked up her hand and turn her body in Echo's direction.  
\- So, I have this scar and I just don't want to talk about it, but you will noted if… when we became… intimal. Let's just don't talk about it, ok?  
\- Ok.  
\- It's not a big deal… anymore.  
\- Raven, it's okay if you aren't sure that you want to be with me yet.  
\- Girl, don't act like you don't know that I'm into you, aparently I'm terrible to hide it.  
\- We both are. And I'm not saying "don't be with me" - she soft kissed her. - I'm really liking to kiss you, all I'm saying is "no rush".  
\- No rush. - Raven repeated before kissed her again.  
Seconds passed before their kiss turned to a very hot make out and Echo started to feel that maybe soon they would be incapable of stop. Without aparted from Raven, she sugested to go to her room and Raven smiled and start to pull her for the hallway. When they got to the right door, Echo leaded them thru it. Inside Echo's room, Raven was feeling more confident and came back to her typical behavior. They don't talked at all, knowing each other in non-verbal ways. Every touch had a discovery tone, every clothing removed had a hint of anxiety, every piece of skin revealed leaving both breathless. When they finally got to the bed, Echo was just in her underwear, but Raven still had her pants on .  
\- That's not fair. - Echo said gesturing between them - Can I take your pants off?  
\- Yes, you can. - Raven was on top of her and turned their bodies, reversing their places - I’ll help you out.  
Echo had a tiny sight of the scar in Raven hips when her shirt was taked of, but when her pants was down, she noted that was way bigger then she thought, and in both sides.   
Remembering the previous conversation, Echo pretended to not see it and reversed their places again, kissing her in the process. With much less clothes, their kisses got into a eager rythim who let them without air and both woman losed herself in their bodies. The first one to break the kiss  
was Raven, who bited Echo’s chin, then kissed her throat and bited the base of her neck. Echo was about to say something, but her mouth was once again taked for Raven kisses. If asked, non of them would be capable to say exactly when or how their underware was taked off, but eventually they are feeling just eachother’s skin.   
Hours later, with her naked bodies intertwined, they falled in to sleep, exhausted. A soft noise waked them up and Raven tried to let go of Echo, but her arm was numb, lost under the other body. A hint of sunshine entered the room from the window, announcing the beginning of a new day.  
\- Good morning.. - Echo whispered with her eyes still closed. - Did you sleep well?  
\- I don't think we sleep enough to call that well. - she ghosted her lips in Echo's shoulder.  
\- Did you like it so? - Echo maked a visible effort to open her eyes.  
\- I'm liking this… - she curled her fingers in Echo's hair.  
\- I'm liking this, too. - she closed her eyes again, absorbed to the touch.  
With her eyes closed, her mouth a little bit open, leaning on Raven soft touch, Echo was almost sleeping again and Raven didn't want to disturb her. But when she got out of the bed, was too late and Echo was awake.  
\- Breakfast? - Echo asked, still in bed.  
\- I can't, sorry. - Raven inclined in her direction and gived her a kiss. - I wasn't planning to not sleep in my room yesterday and I have to go rescue my project for the morning class.  
\- Robotics, right?  
\- Robotics and Mechatronics Engineering Technology, yes. - she responded turning her shirt to the right side.  
\- Nerdy. - Echo pulled Raven again to the bed and kissed her. - Hi.   
\- Hi. - Raven mimicked the gesture and kissed her again, then let go from Echo and continue to dress herself.  
\- Can I make you just a coffee, then? - Echo tried again, watching Raven walk trhu the room dressing up.  
\- Stay in the bed, I know that you don't have classes today. - Fully dressed, Raven was about to leave the room. - Next time?   
\- Next time. - Echo responded, rolling under herself and coming back to sleep.


End file.
